Silent Reverie
by MagicalKitten2
Summary: This is an interesting, soap-opera-ish story, with DMHG and then another Hermione love interest, who I won't say ;D. I was going to have a HarGin, but I'm sick of those. Ginny will be back to loving him and him being..him. Harry won't have a relationship
1. 1 Bookstore Bonding

(A/N: My first fanfic. Yay. I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or anything, though I wish I owned Draco. Sigh.)

"Dad, why don't you shove it, okay? Please, just leave me alone!"

"Your friends didn't even want to talk to you this whole summer! What's with that?!"

"Dad," she said tearfully, "It's not my fault they have newfound manhood, okay? Please, drop it?"

"Fine, Herms. Just sit alone in your room MOPING. You do know there's some boys and girls outside, right? Why don't you hang out with them?"

"No, dad, 'bye!"

Hermione's dad shut her bedroom door while muttering something low and probably mean about her. She didn't care, however, because she was writing poetry, which calmed her down.

"When I felt alone, You were always there/To guide me, to show me, to always care/When a tear was falling, as you warned me it would/You caught it fast and made me feel good/We were something more, something different and true/And I was pretty sure I'd always be friends with you/But when something got in the way of the thing we had/Instead of helping me, you made me feel bad/I can't honestly say I don't miss you at all/I cannot say I'm glad you never call/I won't lie to you or myself, I have to make the lies end/You were the best, the truest, the most honest friend." She titled it "To The Boy With The Scar" and signed it, making it most definitly hers. She sighed an achieved sigh, closed her poetry book, and opened her diary.

Hermione's Diary

Dear Diary,

Well, I finished writing a poem about Harry. (B.W.T.S.) I think it was good. I'm excited about going back to school and at the same time not, I'm worried that I'll be all alone. Harry and Ron are new "men," and the last time I heard from them was the last day of school when they told me they got girlfriends! I was surprised, I thought Ron and I were going to be a couple. Ugh, boys. And they say girls are moody! I got a letter from Ginny, who said that Ron was having a different girl for each day, and that she suspects they may be doing something "friendly." Ginny also says Ron double dates with Harry and it drives her insane. I think it's quite cute that Ginny likes Harry, but if she writes to me one more time about him I might blow a fuse, I'm serious.

Dad was completely horrid today, the worse I've seen him. Mum was bugging him about doing chores, and he was bugging me about my friends and not doing things this summer, and I was bugging both of them to shut the hell up! It's like the only time I don't hear arguing is when I'm home alone, and even then in the back of my mind I think of the different things they could be arguing about: looking at another man/woman, a price of something, being wrong/right, me, etc. They've stopped caring about my good grades, except Mum does ask the usuals: "So, did you do any homework recently?" "Have you gotten any books?" "Have you heard from Headmaster?"

Anyway, I suppose I should go, dinner is soon, and then I'm going to watch something on the television. Sigh, Since when is my life so lame, so unexciting, so.. unusual? Ah, dad's calling me for dinner. Toot-a-loo.

Most Sincerely,

Hermione Granger.

Real Life

Hermione sat at the table across from her mum; Dad had dissapeered as usual, most likely to a bar or to a club of some sort. She didn't like it, but it had been going on since she was born and she was used to it. She quietly ate her peas and carrots when her mum broke the silence.

"Herms, why aren't we friends anymore? We used to, you know.. talk."

"Mum, life is being screwy, I don't need bonding time with my parents."

"You never know, dear. Give me a chance."

"Maybe this weekend. I'm going to go to Diagon Alley tommorow to get supplies for school."

"Hmm.. want a lift?"

"Mum, you don't know how to get to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Of course I do, your dad goes there all the time. I've had to pick him up plenty'a times before, too."

"Uhh.. usually I take a bus.."

"And tommorow you won't. It will give us a chance to, uh.."

"Bond. You know that's the word, just say it. 'It will give us a chance to bond.' AKA, The only reason you're taking me."

Hermione got up from the table and went upstairs into her room, where she got dressed and went under the covers. Soon enough, of course, her mother was up to "patch things up." (Don't moms/dads always do that- go in your room when you're sleeping/pretending to be sleeping? It's like they want to drill into your head before you sleep that you're 'friends' again.)

"Honey, are you sleeping?"

"No," she said accidentally, covering her mouth and hitting herself on the head. For a genius, she seemed to be very stupid.

"Good. Listen, I don't want you to think I'm trying to bond. Well, I am, but it's not just so we're good. I just want us to be close again, honey, really. We used to be buddies, you used to tell me everything. Is something going on?"

"Nothing, mum, I'm growing up is all. I'm tired, okay? I'll talk to you in the morning. Be ready, I like to get going to Diagon Alley before the crowds rush in. It's already late for supplies and it's going to be packed."

Her mother kissed her on the head and closed the door. Hermione sighed, closing her eyes and hoping that her mother would honestly be early tommorow.

Next Morning

"Mum? Are you up?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on, one more minute."

"No, mum! It's already crowded! COME ON!"

"Ughhh.. fine, go downstairs. I'll get dressed."

"Promise you won't be, like, hours?"

"Uurr.. promise."

Hermione walked downstairs, pacing for what seemed like years, but finally her mom came downstairs and they got in the car. They didn't speak much, just changing the radio dial occasionally and maybe saying "I think it's going to be crowded," or "I hope Ron's not there," followed by "Why? Are you two friends fighting?"

When they finally arrived, Hermione led the way and her mother couldn't help acting like a tourist. "Oh, my. Uh, is that a real.. monkey head?" Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing her mother's hand and leading her into Flourish and Blotts (A/N: Not sure if it's right name. Sorry for any confusion.) As soon as they entered the room, she saw a blonde headed boy dressed in a green sweater and black pants and she knew it had to be HIM. The one who she hated, the one who hated her- Draco.

"Mum! Ugh! If I would've rode the bus I could've been here before.. before HIM!" she said, pointing to Draco.

"What, you don't like him? I think he's kind of cute."

Without saying a thing, Hermione mimicked gagging herself and her mother laughed.

"Mum, why don't you wait in the car. I'll come back with my books later, okay?" Her mom nodded and walked away while Hermione sighed. She was glad that her mom didn't have to meet or talk to Draco. Hermione didn't want to but she would be forced to, because Draco and his goons were standing in the way of the books.

"Draco, move?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Mudblood!" The whole "Mudblood" routine didn't work for Hermione anymore, words didn't mean a thing.

"Just move, please."

"Make me!"

"Okay, then," she said, lifting her wand, "Incarcerous!" A large rope was sent from her wand, wrapped around Draco, and sent him flying out the door. When his two followers looked at her funny, she said, "Hey, he told me to make him move. So I did."

She looked for her books when suddenly two hands covered her eyes. "Guess who," a familiar voice joked.

Turning around, she knew she had been right. Harry Potter was acting friendly with her now.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Let's-get-all-hyped-up-about-hormones-and-drop-our-female-friends."

"What are you going on about?"

"Hm, I wonder. You've had a different girlfriend every day, you haven't written or called me.. I think that's what I'm on about. You got all.. all hormone-happy."

"Hormone-happy?! Pfft, you're the one who's hormone-happy!" Harry argued, pointing up and down at her body. She had changed.. a lot. But that's what girls do, at least she wasn't seeing boys every day!

"Hey," she growled, slapping his finger, "Don't point at me like that!"

"Whatever, I'm not here to talk about hormones and.. err, changes. I'm here to get books. 'Bye." She rolled her eyes and gathered her things, paid for them, and left the store. "HEY! GRANGER!" She turned around to see Draco, still covered in ropes.

"Let me go, Granger."

"Why should I? So you could continue bullying me?"

"No, so I could strangle you!"

"Oh, what a great reason. I think I'll untie you now."

"Good, mudblood."

"Nah, I think I won't. You like cuter tied up anyway." She meant it to be sarcastic, but the way it came out.. It sounded like she was flirting with Draco!

"Sorry, Granger, I only date good looking girls."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'll stand for ugly, hell I'll even stand for mudblood. But bitch is something I just won't allow myself to be called!" Hermione stomped over to Draco, gave him a long, hard, slap, and spit on his ropes. "I loathe you."

"No, you don't. You think I'm cute tied up."

"Ugh! I was being sarcastic!"

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was!"

"NO, you weren't!"

"YES I WAS!"

"NO!"

"You two sound like an old married couple," giggled Ginny from the bookstore.

"SHUT UP," Harry and Draco cried in unison. They glared at each other and Hermione walked away.

"You so have the hots for her."

"SHUT UP AND UNTIE ME, WEASLEY!"

Hermione jumped in the car and they drove away, not talking at all. When her mom opened her mouth to talk, Hermione shook her head no, not to bug her.

When they got home, she looked at her books; they were all there.. except for one, why did she have a slytherin book?

(A/N: Hmmmm.. I hope you all like it. My first HP fanfic ever! Anyway. please review. Hugs smooches,

Lizzeh)


	2. 2 Friends Again

(A/N: Again, i dont own this stuff. Harry Potter isn't mine, none of the characters are. Hum. Too bad, I wouldn't mind being rich. .)

Hermione sat on her bed, writing another one of her diary entries.

Hermione's Diary

Dear Diary,

Well, yesterday was odd. I went to Flourish and Blotts for school books and who do I see but Draco!! Ugh. I tied him up, and called him CUTE!? What is wrong with me?!? Anyway. I also saw Harry, he was acting all friendly. Mr. Friend-leaver. Grr. Remind me to not sit with him on the train, and if I have to sit with...anyone else. ANYONE!

So, two more days of summer break (today, tommorow.) This time last year me, Harry, and Ron were partying and having fun, and today.. today we're not even talking! But it's their fault, not mine.

Anyway, today I have to go to DRACO'S HOUSE! I must have picked up his book by accident and he picked up mine, because he wrote his name in it (A slytherin book.) It made my skin crawl just LOOKING at the cover of it. Ew.. Anyway, to get there I have to take, like, 2 busses. Ew! My mom said wait until school starts, but HELLO, we both need our books if we want to do good this year. Ew, am I actually thinking of stuff to help DRACO!? Something's wrong with me. Anyway, I'm gonna go eat some lunch and then go to Draco's.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Real Life

"Hello, Herms," Hermione's father greeted when Hermione came downstairs for lunch.

"Hi, dad. Where were you yesterday? Mom had to take me to the Diagon Alley for school supplies and you weren't in the Leaky Cauldron."

"I was betting on some horse races. We didn't win, of course. Why are you dressed so pretty?" Hermione looked at her clothes, she guessed you could call them pretty; she was wearing a red top cut kind of low, considering her new.. uhh, body, and a long jean skirt, her hair up in a ponytail with a red flower hairpin on the side.

"Oh, no reason. I just got dressed because I have to drop a book off at Draco Malfoy's class."

"Oohh," he joked, "Does my little angel have her very first boyfriend?"

"Dad! Ugh," she grumbled, taking her sandwich upstairs. "I'll eat up in my room, I'm going to leave pretty soon anyway. 'Bye, dad."

After finishing her sandwich, she grabbed her purse, put her wallet and the book in it, and kissed her parents goodbye.

She sat on the second bus for what seemed like hours, but finally they arrived a few blocks away from Draco's house, which was huge, as big as a mansion. She sighed, wondering how someone as horrible as Draco's father could have a mansion so beautiful.

Hermione knocked on the door, which a maid quickly answered. "Yes?"

"Um, hi, I'm here to give Draco something?"

"Oh, the boy. Come in, come in, take a seat." Hermione entered the huge living room, which seemed deserted. She sat on the edge of the couch, her back facing the staircase.

The maid went upstairs, and Hermione could hear her say, "Excuse me, Mr. Draco? There's a girl here for you." Hermione almost died of laughter when she heard Draco reply, "OH! REALLY?! Wow!!"

"She's downstairs, sir. In the livingroom."

Draco came down and said, "Hello?" Hermione turned around and Draco's face was priceless.

"MUDBLOOD?! I thought I told you I only date pretty girls!"

"Yeah, right, okay. Anyway, I think you have my book for school, because I have yours. We must of switched by accident."

"Oh, yeah I was wondering why I bought a book about the history of Griffondor. Hold on a second." Was Draco actually being nice to Hermione? What had the world come to?

"Here," he said, returning from upstairs, "Here's your book." He handed the book to her and their fingers touched. Hermione's heart skipped a beat but she made it look like she didn't notice. Then she gave him his book.

"Okay, well, 'bye."

"Wait a minute, mudblood. Did you get any letters from Hogwart's? Like, about school?"

"Actually, I didn't, Draco. Did you?"

"Yeah, I'm head boy."

"Oh. Well, congratulations. 'Bye now." The only thing that kept running through her head was, "I hope to GOD I'm not Head Girl."

After a long bus ride home, she checked the mail: No mail for her, thank goodness. Maybe she wouldn't be Head Girl!

Hermione's Diary

Hi, it's me again.

I came back from Draco's house. He seemed surprised it was me, he was expecting some gorgeous beauty that would let him have his way with her, I bet. What has happened to the good guys? It seems now everyone is either a villan or very.. hormonal.  
Anyway, Draco's head BOY!? How does that work!? Harry should of been Head Boy. Ah, well. I don't care, as long as I'm not Head Girl. I heard a rumour last year that Head boy & Head girl have to sleep in the same quarters! How unsanitary. Anyway, I think I'll write some poetry, that always helps me feel better.

- Herms

PS: I think I might have one of those "Oh my gosh he's so cute" crushes on Draco! Ew, I know, but he's gotten quite handsome since last year.

Real Life

She closed her diary, picking up her writing journal.

"Is it possible to sit in a shop/And feel alone so soon?/Is it possible to laugh with friends/When inside you're feeling blue?/Is it possible the thing you wanted/Now just brings you gloom?/Is it possible you could feel so lonely/When you're in a crowded room?" She signed her name and giggled, this poem was much better than "Boy With the Scar," and this one was truer.

"Hermione, dinnertime!" Hermione rolled her eyes; she hated when her mother and father tried to act in love during meals sometimes, and she heard her parents fighting all day.

"Comiingggg!!!!" She shouted down the stairs. She hid her notebooks and put them under Crookshanks' cat bed, petting him under the chin and hopping down the stairs. The family ate dinner in silence, other than Hermione saying she was going to sleep in late tommorow morning. Her parents nodded, and dinner was done.

Next Morning

"Bloody hell? What's that noise?" Hermione asked herself, waking up to a horrible crash outside.

She looked out her window and couldn't help smiling when Ron and Harry were in Ron's dad's flying car, grinning.

"Hey, Herms!"

"What on earth are you two doing here?!"

"Well," Harry replied, "I felt bad you thought I didn't hang out with you enough. You're our best friend, after all. So I decided I'd make the last day before school as fun as possible, and you and I both know we can't have fun without Ron the party machine!" Hermione giggled as Ron argued, "Hey! Don't act like you're being sarcastic about it when you KNOW it's true!"

"I'm so glad we're speaking, really! I felt horrid not talking to you guys." Hermione got out of bed and yawned, causing Ron's ears to turn bright red and causing Harry to stutter. "Uhh..Her..Her..Herms?"

"What?" She looked down; she was in a long tee and underwear! "OH MY GOSH! Hold on!" She blushed and closed the blinds, getting dressed.

"Ron," Harry joked, nudging him, "Aren't you happy that I told you we should all speak again?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't act like you didn't like seeing that."

"I didn't! She's, like.. my friend! Why!? Did YOU!?"

"What!? Don't turn this around, I was asking you!"

"Right, and now I'M asking YOU!"

"Okay," Hermione said,opening the curtains, "I'm dressed now. Sorry about that, guys." Harry stifled laughter and said between giggles, "Oh, don't worry, Ronnie didn't mind."

"Harry! You KNOW you liked seeing that!"

"Guys! I'm RIGHT HERE." Hermione hopped in the car, scooted next in between Harry and Ron, and giggled. "I love you guys!"

[A/N: Aww i just HAD to have them be friends again, u cant split the trio up! AAnyway, Luv ya all, please read & review. Hugs kisshez.

Lizzeh]


	3. I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

"I got it. Harry, I dare you to go to Madam Malkin's and ask to be sized in a pink robe, and if she asks what your name is say Henrietta!" Ron said, laughing. The trio were in a table in The Leaky Cauldron, eating the best pasty they've ever had.

"Ha-ha! Good one, Ron!" Hermione said, high-fiving her friend.

"Do I really have to, Ron? I mean.. I promise I won't give you a bad dare if you give me a truth question!"

"I don't know...."

"Oh, Ron, let Harry go easy. I mean, it was a good one, but really embarrasing!"

"Fine, Harry. Is it true you think Poppy is hot?"

"Poppy.." he gulped, "Well... No."

"Fine, that was easy enough. Your turn, Harry."

Hermione enjoyed watching Ron and Harry go back and fourth with dares and truth, she decided she was going to eat her pasty and just watch.

"Okay, truth or dare, Ron?"

"Hmm.. dare." An evil grin appeared on Harry's face, and to be truthful, it was kind of creepy.

"I dare you to," he said slowly, trying to raise tention, "kiss Hermione on the cheek!" Hermione stopped eating her pasty, dropped her fork, and swallowed hard. "Kiss...me?"

"Kiss her?! C'mon, mate, why are you doing this?" he asked, ears a bright shade of pink.

"Because I promised I wouldn't give you a bad dare," Harry replied, winking and nudging Ron. His pink ears were now bright red.

Ron pushed away his plate of pasty. "I think I may have lost my appetite!"

"Excuse me!?" Hermione said, feeling insulted.

"Just do it, Ron."

"Why?!"

"Because I dared you to!"

Ron started to lean in to kiss Hermione on the cheek but she got up. "No, I don't want Ron to lose his appetite," she said, walking away.

"Harryyy......," Ron moaned.

"Ron, you really blew it! I thought you were going to kiss her!"

"Yeah, I thought I was too! But I just HAD to say I'd lose my appetite! Ugh, why am I such a git?!"

"I don't know, Ron, maybe it's something in your water. But if I were you, I'd go chase her, and I'd go chase her NOW."

"Why, so she can call me a prat?!"

"RON! DO IT!"

Ron nodded, getting up and walking outside to go see Hermione.

She wasn't in the street, but Ron took a wild guess of where Hermione was, Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour, and he was right.

There she was, sitting on a bench, staring into her cup of chocolate ice-cream. Ron sighed, the chocolate looked just like her eyes, which were angry and at the same time sad. He saw her eyes move from her cup to his feet, and then back to her cup of quickly melting ice-cream.

"Vanilla, please," Ron asked the man at the counter. Hermione didn't look up but he knew she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. He sat down, leaving a space between them.

"Hermione.."

"Why are you buying ice-cream? I thought your appetite was gone."

"Hermione, I was just being a prat."

"You got that right."

"I guess I.. just got.." he fumbled with the words. _"I guess I just got nervous. I'd wanted to kiss you for so long, and now the time had finally come and I was nervous, that's all. I was nervous because I love you. Let's get married tommorow,"_ he thought to himself.

"Guess you just what, Ron? Guess you didn't think before you spoke, like always?"

"You know, Hermione, you make it really hard sometimes.."

"Hard for what? You to be my friend? Than don't be anymore!" She said, walking out the door.

Ron sighed to himself, not wanting to lose it. He ran out of the door, running to keep up with her, who was walking down the street to The Leaky Cauldron.

"No, no! You don't make it hard to be your friend, I make it hard for you to be my friend."

She stopped, not expecting to hear him say that. "Wh..what? No, it's easy to be your friend. I make it hard for you to like me, because I'm like.. bitchy I guess! I don't know what is! It's just something about me that rubs people the wrong way!"

"Hermione," he said, putting stepping in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders, "if it weren't for you.. and Harry, I suppose.. if it weren't for you, I don't know how I would be able to survive."

"Well..well, I wouldn't be able to survive without you, either," she said. Ron knew she meant 'you' as in he and Harry, but imagining her meaning she couldn't live without him sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm a stupid, idiotic, jealous little twit."

"And.. and I'm sorry I'm a moody, obnixious, know-it-all brat."

They hugged, and he whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

From inside the Leaky Cauldron, Harry saw his two friends hugging. "You go, Ron!" he mouthed out as Ron's ears turned pink at the touch.

(A/N: AWWW. DO I SENSE A CRUSH!?! Yes. I do. I think I do.

Ron: Ears turn pink Shhhh do you have to make it so....loud?!

Herms: What'd you say, Ron?

Ron: Oh, oh nothing Herms!

;););)

HugsSmooches,  
Lizzeh.

PS: WORKING ON THE 4TH CHAPPIE! It'll be up in 1 or 2 days. Luv ya all.)


	4. 4 Train rides, letters, and jealousy

**_(AN:_** Hey, guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I love you all -blushes-. Hehe. Anyway, Here's what you requested, chap 4!

And, by the way, I'm woorking on another HP fanfic, AND a HP songfic! So keep lookin out for em! 3)

Hermione backed away from Ron's hug and blushed, as did Ron. They went inside and Harry pretended like nothing happened.

"Man, you guys were gone long! The pasty "

"Oh.. I'm.. I'm not hungry anyway," Ron said. Hermione glared at him, but he quickly said, "Because I had ice-cream!" She nodded.

After window shopping and joking and having fun for hours, they drove Hermione back home. Ron pouted, not wanting to leave his girl, his Hermione.

"Bye, Herms!" grinned Harry.

"Bye, Harry!"

Harry elbowed Ron, who grunted, "See ya."

"Uuh.. bye, Ron." The car drove away, leaving Hermione to sit in her room and wonder. She hopped down the stairs into the kitchen to get a drink before she went off to bed, but on the table was a note, taunting her to read it.. Hmm, it was from Hogwart's. She opened it carefully.

"Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

The staff and teachers at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to congratulate you on being head girl! When you get to school tommorow, please visit us so we can show you your new quarters. Good-bye, and have a nice day.

Sincerely,

Proffessor McGonagall"

She stood in the middle of the room. She didn't feel happy, she felt awful! The rumours were true, she's going to have to share a living quarters with none other than Draco Malfoy! She grumbled, knowing that she wasn't going to have a very good year this year.

Walking upstairs, she took out her diary.

_**Diary **_

Dear Diary,

Well, today was a mix. Harry and Ron came to save me from boredom on the last day of vacation, and we went to Diagon Alley for some fun. Ron and I had an argument, like always, but we hugged, and it worked good. Ron hardly even say good-bye to me, though. He's typical Ron, acting weird and .. prat-like. But.. I can't help loving him (as a brother). And he loves me like a sister.. right?

So, I got "THE LETTER" saying I'm Head Girl. I don't even feel happy! I don't WANT to share livingspace with..with DRACO MALFOY!!! Ew, I don't like him, not even thinking he's cute! Ugh!!

Anyway, I have a headache, tommorow is school and I have to break the news to Harry and Ron..

Sincerely,

Herms Granger

_**Real Life**_

She stuck the diary away and put her head on her pillow, sniffing a bit. She was sad and didn't want to be Head Girl if it meant having to live with Draco for.. for, like, ever!

That night she had a dream that scared her, not out of nightmares and monsters, but of it seeming so real..

_She laid sleeping in her bed, when suddenly she awoke, having the strange feeling of being watched. When she looked up, Draco was smiling at her._

_"What were you doing, Draco," she asked kindly._

_"Watching you sleep, honey," He whispered, leaning in for a kiss._

She woke up with a start, thinking of how she shouldn't worry about it being real since dreams don't usually come true. She tried to go back to sleep.

Next Morning

"Goodbye, darling."

"'Bye, Mum."

"Have fun, honey!"

"Bye, dad," Hermione shouted while getting in the flying car with Ron and Harry.

"I'm excited, aren't you guys?"

"Yeah, real excited..," Hermione said without enthusiasm.

"What's up, Herms?" asked Ron. _"Oh, no, Ron. She doesn't want to go because she hates you! I KNEW IT! She has a thing for..for.. anyone else, and she doesn't want to tell you!"_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, um, nothing.."

"You can tell us, Hermione," Harry replied.

"Oh, well.. I got a letter from school.. and I'm head girl.. And, oh, look, we're here! I guess we'll have to talk on the train! See ya there!" She said in a hurry, grabbing her things and running toward Platform 9 and 3 quarters. Ron lifted an eyebrow, and Harry just shrugged.

Hermione was seated, and Ron sat down next to her. Harry sat opposite them, kicking Ron and winking at him when Hermione's head was turned.

"So.. Herms, what were you saying in the car?" Ron asked.

"Oh, that, well I'm head girl, and.."

"Oh, Hermione that's great!"

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm so proud of you!" Ron grinned.

"Well, Ron, you won't be.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.."

"Well?!"

"Promise not to get mad.."

"HERMS!"

"Okay, well, um.. Head boy is Draco, and Head boy and Head girl have to share a living quarters..."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I mean..."

"I can't believe you, Herms!"

"Woah, can't believe ME?! It's not MY fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"Ron, it's not.." Harry replied.

"Stay out of this, Harry!"

"I don't need this, Ron! You're supposed to say 'Oh, I'm sorry about having to sleep with Draco!'"

"YOU HAVE TO SLEEP WITH DRACO!?"

"NOT LIKE THAT, RON! UGH!!" She grumbled, stomping out of the compartment.

"Ron, two days in a row? What has gotten into you, mate?"

"HARRY, STOP ME! I keep blurting out everything that comes into my head! Do you know yesterday I almost asked her to get married?!"

"Haha, you were thinking about marrying her?"

"N-n..no.."

"Yes, you were, Ronnie!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Okay, Ron, anyway. You still have a chance! So, go out there and track her down!"

"Why do I always have to do this, Harry? I always have to track her down!"

"JUST GO!" Harry said, pushing Ron out of the compartment.

_"Okay. If I were Hermione where would I be? Well, since there isn't a bookstore here, I guess she'd be with Gin. Oh, great."_ Walking around the corridor of the train, he stood outside Ginny's door, listening.

"Well..I think you should go back, try to talk some sense into him. You know him, he's a jerk at times." That had to be Ginny. _"I am NOT a jerk!"_

"Yeah, but why should I? He started stuff with me!" _"No, Hermione. Listen to the girl. I'm a jerk! Talk to me!"_

"Yeah, but it'd make him feel good." _"I don't give Ginny enough credit. I really don't."_ "Except, of course, if he blamed it all on you." _"GINNY! WHY! You ruined it. Thanks. I hate you."_

"He did! He was so blaming it on me like I made the rule that I had to be in the same room as Draco!" _"Gasp. I did not."_

"Oy! What did he say? Maybe I don't wanna know. Why doesn't he learn?" _"I would learn if Hermione taught me."_

"He's like 'Hermione! How could you!'" _"I did NOT say that. I said 'I can't believe you.' Get your facts straight."_

"Ugh! And what'd you do?" _"She totally blew up on me and stormed out, and oh look here we are today."_

"I defended myself. I said 'Woah, it's not MY fault!' and he's like 'Yes it is!'" _"Did I say that? Oops. I'm sorry. TALK SENSE INTO ME, 'MIONE!"_

"Oy. Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna get some shut-eye. You should go talk to him, Herms, you really should. I'm serious." _"Listen to her, 'Mione, she's the smartest girl I know. Other than you.. and mum.. and.."_

"Ehh.. fine." _"Thattagirl, 'Mione!"_

"Thattagirl, Herms. See ya." _"Hey. I said that." _Hermione stepped out and saw Ron standing out Ginny's door. She is brilliant, so she got it quickly.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!"

"Wh..wha..what?"

"YOU HEARD ME CORRECTLY, RONALD WEASLEY! UGH!" She snipped, stomping off. Ron went in the compartment to sit with Ginny a bit, trying to figure out what to do.

While Ron was doing that, Hermione was walking back to her compartment when suddenly the train conductor announced, "Everyone, sit immediatly! We're going over some bumpy track, and if you're standing you might get hurt! It doesn't matter where you are just take a seat, and quickly!" Hermione looked around, the only door next to her wasn't hers, but he said it didnt matter so she opened the door. Only she could have picked the ONE compartment with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?"

"The conductor told everyone to sit somewhere. So I sat here." She looked across from where Draco was sitting, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting almost on top of each other, they were so huge their fat kind of stuck together disgustingly, so Hermione didn't even think about squeezing between them; the mere thought was appalling. She looked over at Draco, who was laying on the seats sprawled out.

"Move," she snapped, picking up his feet and putting them on the floor.

"Don't touch me, Mudblood. I'll move where I want to!" He put his feet back up.

"You're GOING to move whether you like it or not!" She moved his feet on the floor.

"No, I'm comfortable!" Up.

"If you don't move them I'm sitting on them!" Down.

"You wouldn't dare!" Up.

"I'm sitting!" Squished. She did just what she said, sitting on his feet. Hermione didn't seem to mind, she looked out the window and enjoyed the view. She didn't _seem_ to mind, but inside she was thinking _"Ew! I'm sitting on his feet! Ew!"_

"Fine!" he grumbled, putting his feet on the floor, "I got your damn wish! I'm sitting the freak up, are you happy now?"

"Yes, very thank you."

The train car screeched to a sudden, unprepared hault. Hermione was sent flying down on top of Draco, who looked down at her.

"Well well well, Granger, you couldn't wait until you got into the dorm? Well, I'm sorry, I just don't like you like that."

"Ew! I don't like you either, loser. I just FELL."

"Excuses, excuses."

Hermione, anger rising, shouted, "I DID NOT DO IT ON PURPOUSE!"

"Haha, I love you when you're angry!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why? You know you think I'm cute."

"I DO NOT! I think you're vile, disgusting, horrid.. Shall I continue?"

"If you please. And, one quick question, I know I turn you on, but try to keep those guys in check."

"What?" She asked looking down, "CONTINUING! PERVERTED, DISGUSTING..."

"You said disgusting already."

"Oh, um.."

"Need some help?" Questioned Crabbe.

"Shut up, Crabbe." Draco replied coldly, "I think I'll give you some. Sexy, hot, adorable, godly.."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Why? It's just so redeeming."

"SHUT UP!!"

"Why?"

"JUST...DO!"

"Hey, you're going to have to get _used_ to be, mudblood."

"No, I won't. I'll ignore you as much as humanly possible, and if I can't, then I'll hex you Mars!"

"Nice plan."

"Thank.. SHUT UP!"

"Hehehe," he laughed wickedly, lifting his feet up and putting them on her lap.

"EW! GET YOUR AWFUL FEET OFF OF ME!"

"Nah."

"Yeah."

"Nope."

"YES!"

"I think not."

"SHUT UP! God, I hate you!"

"No need to hate on God."

"SHUT UP! You're so aggravating!"

"And hot, don't forget hot. And sexy, and oh what a turn on."

"Ew!"

"You say 'ew,' but you think 'I love you, take me now.'"

"Malfoy, shut the freak up, you're seriously getting on my nerves."

"Good."

"Shut up or I'll hex you!" She growled, wipping out her wand.

"Oh, calm down, mudblood, all's well in fun and games."

"You have something.. seriously.. wrong with you."

"Yeah, something that attracts women."

"Uhh..right."

"See, there we go, Granger, you're learning not to deny when there is _obvious_ attraction."

She didn't bother replying to his stupidity and looked out the window.

"I...I have to go bathroom!" shouted Crabbe, dropping his cupcake on the ground.

"Hmm..wonder if Pansy has any sweets.. Oh, Pansy!" said Goyle.

Draco got up and moved to the now empty bench, sprawling out on it.

"I'm going to nap, and if you disturb me I'll hex you 'til I die."

"'Kay."

A few moments passed and Hermione glanced at Draco. He wasn't bad looking at all, he was very handsome. She smiled at how his hair was covering his eyes. Without thinking, she got up and knelt by his head, fixing his hair. Suddenly, the train unexpectedly jerked, and her face crashed into his, their lips touching. Draco's eyes opened, but didn't move his mouth. Instead, they kissed. She didn't stop it either, she kissed back. Neither of them stopped, for that matter, it became a serious kiss and Draco held her head in his hands. She backed away, breaking the kiss crashing and into the other bench. She covered her head while muttering, "Oh, God! No!"

"Wh..what?" He answered, his 'Draco-ness' not returning right away.

"I..I just kissed Draco Malfoy! Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Nothing! I wasn't talking to you! And if you tell anybody what happened here today, I'll kill you."

"Why would_ I _brag that I..I kissed _Hermione Granger, the mudblood_?!"

"You make it sound like you kissed a fatal disease."

"I might have, because I have the strong urge to kiss you again." She crawled back to where he was and they started kissing again.

"_Oh my God. This good/bad! Hermione has gotten much hotter since last year, and she's a wonderful kisser! The bad part is.. she's Hermione the mudblood, and I'm Draco the pure-blood. This would never work!_"

"_Oh, wow. I'm kissing Draco! He's so hot, and he's the best kisser, like, ever! But.. he's Draco, and I'm Hermione! It would never work!_" They didn't say anything out loud, their kiss just became deeper until they heard the door open.

"Go..away..Crabbe..Goyle.." Draco muttered between kisses without looking up.

"Hermione?!" someone said in an all too familiar voice to Hermione..

Ron Weasley.


End file.
